Chronicles of Beliel
by Android Cross
Summary: This tale is about Beliel Wraithguard, a OC of mine that isn't the Dragonborn, join him as he journeys forth through the world of Skyrim, Destiny has no hold over him. He will help the Dragonborn on their quest, but he's here to prove that you don't need to be a hero to start a Legend! There were too many characters for the list so I just put OC and Dovakiin/Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prisoner

"Hey you your finally awake!" is the first thing that Beliel heard when he began to wake up, one of the imperials had punched him square in the forehead, needless to say, today wasn't turning out so well.  
"You were trying to cross the border right? walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us and that Thief over there!" as Beliel opened his eyes he saw the one talking was a Nord wearing a blue outfit, the one to his right wore a thieves guild suit(minus the hood) and looked panicked.  
It was the one to his far right that he took notice though, hair slicked back abit and long, he was bound like the other but his mouth was also bound by some cloth strap. He was so caught up in taking in the scenary that he'd forgotten about the other two.  
"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now theif!" sayed the Nord on the left  
"Shut up back there" half shouted the imperial driving. The Nord theif turned to the one on the far right "What's wrong with him eh "  
"Watch your tongue your speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true high king!"

Beliel had heard of the Civil War going on before he'd entered into Skyrim when he...Thats funny, he couldn't remember anything of his past before Skyrim.  
The theif was talking but Beliel was busy thinking of a way out.

"General Tullius sir, the Headsman is waiting!"

"Good lets get this over with!"

The Nord on the Left spit alittle bit away from Beliel's feet "Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor! And it looks like the Thalmar are with them! Damn Elves, I bet they had something to do with this!"

Beliel finally spoke "Ahem!"

"So you can talk." said the Left one

"Yes I can talk, I'm also one of those Damn Elves you refered to."

"Sorry friend, I'm Ralof, you don't have the skin of a elf and your eyes remind me of those Thalmar Bastards."

Beliel sighed "Thats because I'm a mixed breed, Altmer, Dumner and Breton. We were once everywhere, well with in reason we-

"We're stopping" said the Theif

-Darn I didn't get to finish my races history!- thought Beliel

Ralof smiled abit "Let's go, shouldn't keep teh Gods waiting for us."

"No wait we're not rebels!" shouted the Theif as they exited the cart.

"Face your death with some courage theif!"

"Step twoards the block when we ask you your name, Don't even think about running!" shouted a female Imperial officer.

The man next to her held a book open and was writing in it as he spoke and also observed the prisoners.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm, guilty of murder, high treason, sentenced to death" He scribbled in his book

"Next in Line!" He continued "Name?"

Ralof was the target of the word "Ralof, Proud son of Skyrim!" Beliel thought -I can respect his courage, too bad he's going to die for his conviction-

"Stormcloak, sentenced to death."

"Name?" this time it was the Theif's turn.

" Lokir and I'm not a Stormcloak!" Aparently his name was Lokir and also aparently he was going to be excuted a diffrent way.

"Its says right here that you are, sorry."

Lokir ran twoards the gates shouting "No Please all I did was steal a horse, you arn't gonna kill me!"

A arrow wizzed into his shoulder and within seconds he was dead and collapsed.

"Next in Line!" Beliel went along with everyone else that they didn't need to remember that guy, though Beliel saw something that made him think Lokir was worth remembering.  
"Wait a second" said the book scribbler "You come over here." and Now it was Beliels turn, he walked forward and stood in front of the officer and her little cohort.  
"Name?"  
"Beliel Wraithguard"  
The soldier looked at his book then turned to his Captain.  
"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list."  
there was a quick response "Forget the list he goes the block."  
"By your orders Captain." He turned to Beliel "I'm sorry, follow the captain prisoner."  
Beliel followed the captain to near the other prisoners, They watched as General Tullius said a speech.  
"Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a Hero, but a hero dosn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne."  
"Though it was muffled Beliel thought he heard Ulfric say "F you"  
"You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos and now the Empire's going to put you down! and restore the peace!"  
Beliel was surprised to hear something coming from the mountains, it was a Roar that was unfimiliar to him.  
"What was that?" said a random soldier  
"Its nothing, carry on."

The suckup Captain replied "Yes General Tullius." she turned to the priestess that was standing next to the executioner. "Give them their last rites."

"As We commend your souls to Atherius! Blessing of the Eight Divines apon you-"

"For the love of Talos lets get this over with!" said a red headed Stormcloak."

The priestess stopped and gave a cold glair to the Stormcloak "As you wish."

"Come on I havn't got all morning!" He was put to his knees, his last words were "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?"

"Next the Halfbreed!"

-ROOOOOARRRR!-

"There it is again!"

"Hadvar! I said next prisoner!"

Beliel made a mental note to remember Hadvar's name.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy"

Beliel walked over to the chopping block, the air felt cold even though the sun was shining directly on him, if he was going to die then so be it.

as He began to set his head down something came from the mountains

"What in Oblivion is that!" shouted General Tullius.

"Sentries, what do you see?"

"Its a-"

The thing that landed onto the nearby tower was a black Dragon!

"Dragon! Its a Dragon! Gods help us!"

"Its the end times! They have come!"

General Tullius barked orders above the chaos.

"Don't just stand there kill that thing! Guards get the towns people to safety! Someone get the battlemages out here NOW!"

As Beliel went to run the Executioners body was blown twoards him and blew him into a stone wall, and with that Beliel passed out.

 **Tune in soon for Chapter 2: Of Rorikstead**


	2. Chapter 2 and the end of the story

Chapter 2: Of Rorikstead

"Hey you! Are you okay?"

Beliel's vision returned and he gazed apon the face above him which he recognized instantly.  
"Hey...your that Lokir of Rorikstead fellow" said Beliel as he got himself in a upright position, He apeared to be in a Tower that had survived the Dragon attack.  
"Yes I actually faked my death so I could get out after they put me in the hall of the Dead." He took a breath "Well lets just say I'm glad the Dragon attacked or else they might have seen through my ruse...anyway its nice to meet you in person without the thought of certain death hanging over me, I never caught your name..."  
Beliel smiled abit "Its Beliel Wraithguard, and my hands are still bound, you have a knife?"  
"Oh sure, here let me just...there we go."

As Beliel's hands became free he rubbed his wrists, the binds had dug into his wrists leaving marks.

"So why'd you come back?" Beliel asked "Oh I was scavenging for supplies to sell so I didn't starve, I'll be honest if you were dead I was going to take your stuff that I found in a evidence chest." as he said it Lokir pulled out his bag and dumped the contents on the smooth stone road that was still left after the attack.

The contents that Beliel was focused on was his stuff, Daedric Gauntlets and Boots with Black mage robes and a black mages mask(You'll need to know alot about modded Skyrim to get where some of these outfits and objects come from.)  
"So what type of Mage are you?" Lokir asked "I dabble in all fields, you could say I'm sort of a Master, But I can't remember anything before coming to Skyrim except those details, but I did recover some knowlege about Shadow Magic."  
All of this was going over Lokir's head...

Beliel gave him a look that suggested He probally didn't even know what he was talking about.

"So what about you?" asked Beliel "Anything that you use as a weapon?"

"A good thief always carrys a set of daggers, but I also deal in explosives." Lokir rubbed the back of his head "Anyway we best get out of here."

"Why?" asked Beliel

"Because I saw a group of bandits heading this way and I dout they want to be as friendly as me.."

"Okay then, wheres the way out?"

"Right...where there standing right now..."

The two turned to see the Biggest Bandit they'd ever seen along with two slightly smaller but still pretty big bandits.

"You!" said one of the smallish bandits, he pointed at Beliel. "Your coming with us"

Beliel smiled "Oh yeah? you and what-"

The biggest one snapped his fingers and they were surrounded in seconds.

"Ah, I see, well Lokir we both know the best course of action."

and with that they were bound and had bags clothed over their heads.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in a underground tomb made into a arena...

A blind man was shooting a bunch of bandits in the face, chopping off heads with a strange katana and also disapearing and reapearing behind his enemies only to deliver a arrow straight to their neck. He pointed his head to where the people were watching.

"Is this all you have Bandit King? I fought better in the Great War!"

The King who looked like any other bandit except for the troll skull on his head. "Send in the new ones."

 **I got bored with this story so its officially canceled, If you want to see a better story check out my story "Demos"**


End file.
